Mr Music
by ShadowQueen01
Summary: Miku finally reaches the point of becoming an idol. Everything seems fine, right? No. Miku is the voice for a shell of an idol, Rin Kagami. Drama begins to set in when another idol steps into her life- Len Kagamine, the world's most popular idol. Love interest? Future enemies? Who knows, so join Miku's crazy, heart-felt, romantic, drama-filled life with one click of a button.
1. Mr Music (1)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the vocaloids or the wonderful song lyrics typed in this story. Also, I do not own the cover picture. If you know the owner or if you are the owner, please contact me so that I can credit the artist.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Chap. 1:

My heart was pounding and my hands were clammy with sweat. I was next- contestant number 97. The people behind me looked nervous as well, but none could compete with my expression. Ding!

"Contestant number 97, please enter the recording room at once," a sweet melodic voice cut through the heavy tension in the room.

I slowly stood up as all eyes went on me- some saying "good luck," and others saying "I hope you fail so that I can be famous." I shuddered at all the cold glances. I approached the recording room swinging it open, ready to sing my heart out.

There were four people there: one of the most famous producers, Gakupo Kamui, a well known judge on a singing show, Teto Kasane, the recording guy and one of the most famous and popular idol in the entire world, Len Kagamine. I instantly knew that they were going to judge me.

I gave them a polite bow and stepped into the singing room. A pair of headphones dangled at the side of a music stand that had sheets of the song that everyone was required to sing. I put the headphones on and adjusted the volume. As soon as that happened, a mic popped out of the ceiling. The music sheets however, were unnecessary because one, I knew the song by heart and two, looking at paper made me mess up. I rather look at my audience then stare blankly at some lyrics and music notes.

"Testing one two-three, testing. Can you hear me contestant 97?" Gakupo jokingly spoke into the mic that was connected to my headphones.

"Yes, I can hear you Mr. Kamui," I replied into the round mic.

"Great! Now just let the music control your mind and voice and you should do fine young lady. Good luck and try to have fun," he said as a courageous spark danced to the beating of my heart.

I gave him a nod and the recording guy flipped the music switch. The intro started to play as I gave in to the world and it's melody.

(World is Mine)

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yo ne?

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

Sono-ni

Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA

Chisa tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN

Minna, minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?

"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI

... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo"

I finished off the song with a diva like smile on my face. I was a bit surprised that no one cut me off because the other contestants said they would. Maybe they were paralyzed by my awful singing and they couldn't even mutter a "stop". Oh no, was I that bad?

I nervously stepped out of the recording room, carefully taking each step. I looked up to see that the world's most successful idol was right in front of me and a little too close for comfort. I slightly blushed as I backed away.

"Well Miss Hatsune, you are dismissed from the recording room," Mr. Kamui confirmed with a warm smile.

What an outgoing man...

I gave another bow and swiftly left the room, my heart still beating. I've never really been a big fan of Len's music. He was sort of like a "Justin Bieber" kind of guy to me. On the other hand, I liked musicians like Kaito Shion, Luka and bands like The Black Diamonds. The Black Diamonds included Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, Lily Robinson and Meiko Sakine. (Meiko dropped out of the band though to become a soloist.) I truly admired them because their music just rocks! Oh sorry, fangirl moment...

I went straight back down the same gray hallway and found myself among the same contestants who followed after me. I turned left and made a right. I cautiously opened the glass door and sat down in an uncomfortable orange chair. Awaiting my results for the contest was going to take a long time...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ding Ding Ding~

Oh my god! The results are going to be announced! In and out Miku, breathe in and out. My hands were clammy again and my heart was racing at a tremendous speed. Will I make it or will I fail?

"Hello contestants," said a smooth voice that I recognized, Mr. Kamui's, "we are now going to announce the long-awaited results of the Idol Audition."

The waiting room's atmosphere shifted. The intensity levels were over the maximum. I could practically feel the competition radiating from every single girl in the room. Scary stuff guys, don't get involved.

"Now here's the moment we've all been waiting for," Mr. Kamui paused just to keep us on the edge of our seat, "the lucky girl is..."

OH MY GOD DUDE SPIT IT OUT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DYING HERE?! (Sorry guys...)

"Contestant 97! Congratulations Miss Hatsune! Please come to my office at once for further instructions," Mr. Kamui finished up.

My heart started to flutter as the world around me started to blur.

I made it.

_I_ made it.

I was so shocked, I swear I wasn't aware of everything around me. As soon as reality hit me, I was filled with complete and utter joy. On the outside, I was calm and cool but on the inside, I was screaming my head off! I stood up confidently and practically skipped to Mr. Kamui's office which was to my left.

I knocked once on the door but was cut off because someone had already opened the door. I stumbled a little as I awkwardly made my way into the lavish office.

"Hello Miss Hatsune, welcome to your new life."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

**Um...Hi! I'm a new writer here at . Thank you so much for reading the first chapter because it really means a lot to me. I want to become an actual writer one day, so this will benefit a lot to my maybe-future career (hopefully...*sweatdrop)! Once again, thanks so much! ^^ If you have any critism or comments on this chapter, feel free to write a review. Ok, bye! (P.s, the story is not based off of the song Mr. Music.)**


	2. Mr Music (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and awesome song lyrics typed into this story. I bet you didn't even bother to read this, but if you did...carry on! ^^

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap 2:

"Hello Miss Hatsune, welcome to your new life," Mr. Kamui warmly greeted me.

"Oh my goodness...I don't know what to say! Thank you so much Mr. Kamui, I'm sure it will be a great pleasure working with you," I say excitedly.

"Please, call me Gaku. It's my "stage" name I suppose."

As soon as I was going to reply, thundering footsteps echoed through the hallway, as well as muffled words. I turned around in surprise as the door of Gaku's office swung open. A very angry girl stood before it, emitting rage from her eyes. I took a glance at the upset little girl. She was really pretty with her crystal clear cerulean eyes and delicate blonde hair. This girl could be a model with her looks!

"UNCLE GAKUPO! WHY IS _SHE_ THE WINNER? YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD BE FAMOUS!" screeched the girl who claimed to be Gaku's niece glared at me with fierce anger.

"You.." she hissed with pure venom, "you stole _my_ spot, _my_ dreams, _my_ **career**!"

"Eh!? What? Gaku, what's going on...?" I said with complete confusion.

"Uh...well you see Miss Miku, this is my niece Rin. And erm," he said hesitantly, "we may have some complications about your future career."

Still confused, I look up to Rin. She had a smug look on her face told me that she had already won the game. The question was, what game were we all playing?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Wait, let me get this straight," I slowly said, "Rin will be an Idol and I won't?"

"Miss Miku, it's not exactly like that. You see, I'm looking for a vocalist for my niece. She will be lip syncing your recordings and will be dealing with all Idol related things. Plus, we've noticed that you aren't entirely up to date to society's image of an idol... Plus, the agency has looked for a more 'cuter' and 'innocent' looking idol," Gaku explained carefully.

Great. I'm not "pretty" enough. I won't lie to myself though, I've never really been that nice to look at.

"Please Uncle, you don't have to numb the facts. Look honey, the thing is that you aren't pretty, you aren't confident and you will never be able to handle all the stressed of an Idol. Me on the other hand is everything you can't be. Sorry, but it's the bare and obvious truth," Rin harshly told me.

I gulped at the little ferocious girl. She was serious about this, I could tell she would practically kill for an opportunity to becoming famous. I looked down at my shoes, not knowing what to say.

"Why am I needed then? Why go through the hassle of this competition?" I asked curiously.

"Uh well..." Gaku hesitated, "Rin isn't the best singer you see," he whispered.

"Oh, I see..."

"Miss Miku, Rin's debut will be next Saturday, or exactly one week from today. Rin will be performing three duets with Luka, Kaito and the boy you saw today, Len. For the grand finale, Rin will be performing a new song that you must compose yourself. Yes Miku, we've heard you have extraordinary songwriting skills so put them up for good use. I expect you to meet me at the Crypton Recording Studios Headquarters in downtown section of the city on Monday, 11 am sharp. See you then Miku, and here's my number incase you need anything," he added as he swiped his business card at me.

"Yes, thank you Gaku! I'll be seeing you two on Monday then, good-bye!" I say excitedly as I head out of the office, off to my condo that I shared with my best friend, Gumi Megpoid.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"YOU _WHAT_?! YOU ACTUALLY AUDITIONED?! OH MY GOD YOU WON IT TOO?! I'm going to faint Miss Miku Hatsune! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh my gosh Gumi, calm down," I said, but the "calming down" was obviously not working.

"And you met the man of my dreams, _LEN KAGAMINE_? OH EM GEE, CAN YOU GIVE ME HIS NUMBER? I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOU MISSY!" Gumi screamed while jumping up and down on my bed.

We then both lay down on the bed in silence, looking at each other. Once we couldn't stand the silence, we both laugh unconditionally because of our own silliness.

"Wow Miku, what a dream! Hey, can I be a VIP if I can go to your concerts?" she exclaimed, getting all starry-eyed.

"Well, there's a complication Gumi. Don't you tell anyone this, ok?"

She nodded furiously, wanting to know more.

"I'm won't be the one performing. I'm not the person you'll see on the magazines or on TV. A girl named Rin will be lip syncing all my recordings or maybe she'll lip sync my real performances in back stage. Whatever it is, I'm not going to be the big Idol..."

Gumi gave me a sympathetic look as my face fell into a downcast. She went to the kitchen, bringing out two Dr. Peppers and a bag of chips.

"Well my pal-a-wal-gal, let's just celebrate that you actually managed to get into the damn fame business, ok?" she said sheepishly, holding up a nice cool can of soda up to my face.

"Alright Goom-goom, let's," I said with a small smile while I popped my soda.

We both clinked our awesome drinks together and "drank" the night away while munching on chips and laughing at stupid actors and singers.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Well, Gumi went to work at the mall while I went to Coffee Cup, my local cafe. Coffee Cup is the best place for songwriting, after all. I walked down the old brick road, saying hi to Mr. Gray, an old war veteran who liked to take morning walks. Mr. Gray was a kind and courageous man. He also sold really good waffles during the afternoon to make money. His wife you see, is sick all the time so he needs the money to get medicine which is very pricey these days. Kids from the elementary would always stop by to buy a nice hot waffle. I remember I did when I was young and I still do, even in high school. Although it's summer, he still sells waffles. However, he sells them with delicious ice cream! Kids loved him- actually everyone in the town did.

After saying hello, I walked towards the coffee shop from heaven. The bell chimed as I entered the café. A song was playing too- I think it was Butterfly on my Right Shoulder by Len Kagamine. Yeah, that's his song. (Don't ask me how I know, ok guys?) My favorite waitress Miki gave me a small wave as I proceeded to the cashier desk. Miki was also my friend in school too, but she was a year older than Gumi and me.

"Hi there Miku, the usual I presume?" Miki said cheerfully.

"You know me too well Miki! Oh, and could you put some cream in my smoothie? I need the extra sugar for today," I reply with a smile.

"Sure! Anything for our best customer," Miki joked as she went to get my food.

I laughed and took my seat near the window. Opening my old Macbook, I opened up multiple music applications to play with. I smacked down my song book on the table as I began to scribble down lyrics for my new song.

"Miku! Your things are ready!" Miki called out.

"Ok, just a sec," I mumble as I finish to jot down a verse.

"Also, Mr. Haine! Your order is also ready!"

I swiftly walk up to the counter as I grab my strawberry smoothie and vanilla bean scones. I accidentally bumped into Mr. Haine or whatever. I gasped in surprise and apologize immediately. His eyes seemed to widen, but I'm sure it's my imagination. I sauntered back to my table, plopping down on my seat. As I scribbled things on my song book, my sixth sense felt someone right behind me, looking at my papers. Slightly irritated, I looked up. The guy I bumped into is right there, staring right into my eyes with apparent amusement on his face.

"Dude, do you need anything? 'Cause I'm trying to work here," I said, trying not to be rude.

Those same blue eyes gazed into mine. Those same? Now that I think about it, they do look familiar. Wait, could it be..? He smirked and opened his mouth to say:

"Just couldn't get enough of me, huh Miss Hatsune? Or should I say...contestant 97?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

**Hi readers! I just wanted to thank you so much for reading my story! Lol, I think I've said that before but whatever. Anyways, who do you think the "mysterious" Mr. Haine is? (It should be pretty obvious... :p) Also, I want to thank nekopyon and awesomex09 for either faving, following and reviewing! Once again, feel free to review if you have comments, criticism and questions! Thanks and bye~ :D (P.s, the setting is in modern Tokyo and a small english/japanese town in the middle of no where...sorry if it gets confusing...)**


	3. Mr Music (3)

DISCLAIMER THAT NOBODY REALLY READS: I do not own Vocaloid (unfortunately) and the song lyrics written in this story.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap. 3:

"So Mr. "Haine", why are you here in a small little town playing pretend?" I ask with amusement.

"Well first of all, the city life is great and all, but sometimes you just need some peace from the hectic life of yours truly. And no, I am not playing "pretend", I'm dressed as "Ren Haine" so people don't recognize that this black haired dude is THE Len Kagamine," Len, or should I say Ren replied smugly.

"Ok _Ren_, why don't you just-"

"Take a seat at your table? Don't mind if I do. After all, I can't blame you for doing so, I _am_ irresistible," Len finished for me.

I swear guys, I was going to say "go back to your table"! Ugh, this guy's ego is bigger than the universe itself...

"Hey, whatcha writing in that book of yours?" He asked, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh, this is my song book. I write my songs in here," I reply.

Wait, why am I telling him this? I barely know this guy.

"Well, you know we _are_ going to be co workers, so you'll have plenty of time to know me. Just be patient, I know you're just _so_ eager to get to know me," He said arrogantly.

Am I saying my thoughts out loud?

"Yes, I think you are," Len said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oops..I'm pretty stupid, huh," I said, starting to laugh.

My laugh must've be contagious because he started to chuckle along with me. After the laughter died down, I thought of the perfect verse to end my song. I frantically wrote down the verse, afraid that the words would just slip out of my mind if I didn't write it in my song book.

"Miku, can I hear your song? I want to have a sneak peek. Please?" Len tried to persuade me, using his so-called "puppy eyes".

"Oh that? Sorry, but not today. I know that you're just _so_ eager to listen to my awesome song, but it'll have to wait for Monday," I replied, trying to mock his pompous ways.

"Please, I can do the "kingly talk" way better than you can. After all, I _am_ the Prince of Pop and all music," he counter attacked in a haughty tone.

"Oh yeah Mr. Music? I'd like some proof served on a silver platter," I challenged.

"Deal. Come on, let's go to the town square then. I'll show you that I _am_ the Prince of Pop," he said with pure confidence.

"Wait what?"

He ignored my words and went to get his stuff from his table. I quickly gathered my things into my tote bag and stood up. He was already at the door with a guitar strapped to his back. I walked towards the door and we both exited the Coffee Cup cafe.

As we were walking down the road towards the town square, Mr. Gray appeared once more. He waved hello to me but did something entirely different to Len.

"Oh, is that you Len? It is, huh?" Mr. Gray greeted Len with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hi Grandpa. How's Grammy doing?" He replied rather sheepishly.

Wait, what? Grandpa? I looked at him with complete awe. When our eyes met, he looked away, trying to avoid my glance.

"Oh, Rose is doing much better than the last time you visited. I see you've caught a nice one, huh?" Mr. Gray chuckled.

"Grandpa! We aren't like that...yet," Len replied with a sly grin.

"Len! Since when have you considered that?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Miku, be careful...Len can be a handful, but he's a good man. And you mister, grow taller. I swear, you're as tall as your girlfriend. Honestly, it's a bit embarrassing...well good-bye children and don't have too much fun!" Mr. Gray called out as he walked away, while Len was trying to keep his cool, but he was totally failing.

Mr. Gray is officially my idol. Period.

"C-come one Miku. Let's hurry up," Len stuttered, more flustered than usual.

I laughed and nodded my head as we made it towards the town square.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Len gave me a silly smile and a thumbs up, as I did in return. He then grabbed my hand and ran towards the fountain which was in the middle of the town square. Town square was swarming with people who had things to do and places to go. We both sat on the edge of the fountain as Len called out to a shaggy haired dude who waved in return.

The dude started to walk towards us. I noticed he had drumsticks (No guys, not the food kind) in his jean pockets. Len whispered something to him and then the dude ran off to get who knows what. Turns out, he got this whole drum kit and dragged towards the fountain. Then the dude started to make a beat.

Len pulled out his designer shades and brought out his red guitar and began to strum some chords. I knew this song, I recognized the melody altogether.

"Sing back up if you know the parts," he said in a hushed voice.

Once Len started to sing, everyone paused to listen to his melodic voice.

_(Parentheses are Miku's part)_

_((Song: Beautiful Goodbye, Maroon 5))_

_"I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

_Clever words can't help me now_

_I grip you tight but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_

_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_

_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Oh yeah_

_All the pain you try to hide_

_Shows through your mascara lines_

_As they stream down from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_

_Yeah_

_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_

_Hey, oh"_

Everyone was astonished by our duet. I frankly didn't expect Len to know how to sing in English like I can, as well as Japanese. This guy was full of surprises. They started to whoop and cheer, clapping and demanding more. Of course, Len gave me a smug look. I rolled my eyes and confessed.

"Fine, you win. You may be the Prince of Pop in everyone else's world, but not mine unfortunately," I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow.

"And who could ever compete with me and win?"

"Kaito Shion. He is so good-looking and kind and- oops! Uh..sorry. Kind of got carried away.." I said, getting a bit star struck.

Len huffed and pouted. He was obviously disappointed about his ranking I gave him. He shifted his entire so that his back was to me. What an egotistical guy! Honestly, not everybody is going to love you. Len must've spun around too harshly because at that moment, his wig fell off, revealing blond locks messily tied in his signature pony tail.

And then everybody started to scream.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Cliff hanger! Well, now onto the usual. Thanks for reading this third chapter! Yes, I had to make Len sing an awesome Maroon 5 song. (If you don't know the song, listen to it on YouTube. It's really nice and soothing) Now to reply to some reviews...but if you aren't interested in reading them (;^;), go find another awesome story swimming around on !**

**Reply To: Guest**

**Thanks for liking it! I'll update as soon as I can! (I have summer HW incase you wonder about delays *sweatdrop)**

**Reply To: nekopyon**

**I know, I know. I don't enjoy making Rin mean either...but later in the story, you'll find out why and hopefully her actions will make more sense. You guessed right! Haha, it was pretty obvious anyway, but who cares! I'll update soon, so uh...nya I guess? (Oh my jelleh beanz, I failed... ;A;)**

**Reply To: Jateangel**

**HOLD YO HORSES WOMAN! XD I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Reply To: Nikoru-chi**

**XD I cracked up reading the dialogue! Rin-Rin is a meany in this story, but you'll find out why and it'll make more sense...hopefully. Aww, thanks! To be honest, I actually struggle A LOT with verb tenses. I always have to check if I'm writing in past tense, which is annoying. (Insert annoyed face here) Thank you for your loyal commitment! I think I'll check out some of your stories right now... **

**Reply To: EVERY SINGLE PERSON READING THIS**

**Thanks for reading (I already said that...shoot.) my story! Bye~ (I'll update soon!)**

**-Le Shadow Queen**


	4. Mr Music (4)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids nor the lyrics. I bet you ignored this.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap. 4

"Mi-mi, RUN!" Len shouted as he dragged me across the town square.

I was going to ask why, but 0.548 seconds later, I found out.

Fangirls. Fangirls everywhere.

Not to mention a mass of paparazzi taking pictures. A lot of them.

We both ran and I guess fought our way through the blurs of people. They soon cleared out once we were far away from the town square. We came to a stop at a very familiar place. I looked up at him, panting and a little breathless. Len's cheeks were a hue of pink and he was heaving in and out endlessly. Once I regulated my breathing, I asked him a question.

"Really? Mi-mi? You have got to be kidding me."

"Would you prefer Mi-mi chan?"

"Oh, no thank you-"

"Hey Mi-mi chan, where are we exactly?"

Before I could reply with a snarky remark, he was right. Where were we? I was running so fast with him we ended up going anywhere that wasn't populated with Len fangirls. Oh wait...this is my apartment.

"This is my apartment building. That's some good luck, don't 'cha think?" I say with a somnolent smile.

Len returned the smile and said, "Yeah, no kidding!"

We both walked into the apartment building when I realized that he was still firmly holding my hand. I tried to loosen the grip a little so that I could slip my hand away, but he didn't seem to want to let go. What a little kid.

I pressed the elevator door and soon enough, we were inside. I tapped the 17 floor and then the elevator went "whoosh" as we escalated towards my apartment floor. Once we got off the cramped elevator, I entered in our password 0156 and the door swung open, revealing a very surprised Gumi. (Yeah guys, I trust y'all with my password. Feel proud of yourselves.)

"Miku, where were you- OH MY JELLEH BEANZ IS THAT LEN KAGAMINE?!" Gumi screeched.

"Be quiet Gumi, the neighbors are going to freak out if you-"

"Miku, answer the damn question. Is that the Prince of Pop? Like, in flesh and all? Or am I dreaming? Pinch me woman, PINCH ME! Or is he a cosplayer? TELL ME! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS? DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT ON A...a...OH MY LORDY YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?"

"No, we did not go on a you-know-what and yes this is him, flesh and all. Now can we get inside please?"

"HAH! I am the Prince of Pop! Thanks Gumi! I swear, this woman is not listening to me at all."

"Oh! Uh..er..yeah..come right inside..."

I think Gumi just died a little. She blushed furiously as she welcomed us inside. I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. Len seemed like he was having fun, searching around every nook and cranny in this room. Gumi on the other hand looked like she was about to hyperventilate. I came over to her side while she whispered something into my ear.

"How the hell is _he_ here?"

"Long story short, we met at Coffee Cup, got chased by rabid fangirls and ended up taking refuge here."

"Hey Mi-mi, can I look through your closet? I bet you have candy stashed in there, or maybe even-" Len asked, being nosy as ever.

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT," I replied in a deadly voice.

Too late. Len has infiltrated the sacred closet full of my Kaito Shion posters along with my stash of skittles and ramen.

"...Mi-mi chan...WHY DON'T YOU HAVE POSTERS OF _ME_ IN YOUR CLOSET FULL OF RAMEN AND SKITTLES?!" Len whined.

"Oh my god dude. Do you know the meaning of privacy?" I said with a hint of annoyance. Now I knew what Mr. Gray meant by Len being a handful.

I dragged him out of my closet before anything else could go wrong. Gumi was just sitting on my bed, watching it all go down. I huffed as I sat crossed legged on the carpeted floor. Gumi joined me as well, probably feeling really awkward. I frankly wouldn't blame the girl. It's not everyday a world-famous idol walks into your house. As for Len...well for superstars, it's understandable if they get a little over-confident, right? This guy was taking it too far.

"I'm hungry Mi-mi chan. Feed me," Len complained, pointing at his mouth.

"...Miku, I'm hungry too," Gumi admitted in a small voice.

"Fine. Whatcha' guys wanting?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

"Can we have ramen? Geez, I haven't had that stuff in like three years," Len answered while licking his lips.

"Yeah, ramen sounds good..." Gumi timidly agreed.

"Ramen it is, your Highnesses," I said as I fetched three ramen packets from my oh-so-holy closet.

I boiled the water as I cut the packets' wrappers. Once the water was bubbling, I tossed in the noodles and let them sit there for a while. My sixth sense started to kick in. Someone was behind me, and I knew exactly who.

"Len, are you going to stare at the back of my head for the next couple minutes or are you going to say something?"

"Oh nothing...it's just that I thought that you would make a good wife in the future. You know, with your cooking skills and stuff," he replied with honesty.

"..thanks."

"By the way Mi-mi chan, one day I'll make sure that the posters in your closet are full of my face, not Kaito's," he added with confidence as he exited the tiny kitchen.

I could feel my face slightly heat up. Was that a challenge? If it was, then bring it on mister 'cause I'm ready for a fight.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Say Lisa, did you hear the news about Len Kagamine?"

"I sure did Tim! Turns out, the Prince of Pop went out on a little "trip" with a mystery girl this afternoon."

"Yeah, and I'm sure many are wondering this: Who is the mystery girl?"

"Well, we'll get back to you soon with more information right after this commercial break."

I nearly choked on my noodles.

What?

I stared blankly at Gumi, who had noodles dangling from her mouth. She was as wide-eyed as me. I then looked at Len. He didn't seem very interested in anything except his ramen.

"Oh, dat? Juth ignore ith," Len said with his mouth full of ramen noodles.

"Whatever you say..." I said with uncertainty.

After a while, it was time for me to kick Len out of our house. Of course, he protested.

"B-but it's dangerous! There are rabid fangirls who will eat me alive a-and plus anyone would kill for a sleepover with THE Len Kaga-"

I cut him off by closing the door in his face. His blabbing became a bit too loud. Then he said something that let him in our house once again.

"GUMI, LET ME IN! MI-MI CHAN IS BEING MEAN! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY NUMBER COME ON, PLEASE?"

Gumi immediately opened the door and welcomed him in. He actually gave her his phone number. Gumi looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and just lay down on my bed, letting them do whatever the heck they wanted to do.

"Fine, but no pervy things going on in this house, got it?" I said firmly.

"Ok!" they both replied back.

We all ended up playing Call of Duty until 12 am, when Len insisted on getting his beauty sleep. Gumi got into her bed, I got into mine and Len got into the mattress on the floor. I felt uncomfortable to the max.

That guy was messed up beyond comprehension.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading Mr. Music (4)! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have time. Reviews from all of you really make me happy because I like to interact with my readers. So don't be a silent reader, kay? Reviews are my motivation to update bro. Now to answer back to some reviews:**

**Reply To: Nekopyon:**

***Miku high fives back**

**XD lol, really? haha, I never forget because I'm as tall as Luka who's taller thank Miku and the Kagamines...lol**

**Ok..if I can't copy you..then how 'bout...**

**... **

**I got nothing. :T pooh. **

**Reply To: Jate Angel (guest)**

**Yes, Jate ALWAYS finds a way XD**

**Reply To: REMEMBA MEE (guest)**

**I don't remember you...so uh.. .-. put your name next time? I don't know, you can remain anonymous if ya want.**

**XD Oh yeah. Totally. **

**Alright, that's it folks! See you in the next Chappie! **


	5. Mr Music (5)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own vocaloid or any of the awesome song lyrics in this story.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap. 5:

Today was the day. Recording day to be exact. As soon as I walked out of the apartment, I was swarmed with paparazzi people. I literally had to fight my way to get to my local café, Coffee Cup. Ignoring their questions were probably the best thing to do. I ordered the usual like always. Once I got out of the shop, I was planning to ride the bus to the city, but a nice white limo came by to pick me up. So this is the life of an idol, huh? I could get used to this. The chauffeur handed me a document consulting my idol contract to Crypton and vowing never to mention my voice usage for Rin. I signed it.

The warm sun's light cascaded down my face as I deeply inhaled. I practiced a lot before, so I hope I'm ready for this. The limo came to a stop and I knew that it was time to get off. The colossal building was constructed of blue-green glass that shone like an emerald sea.

I hopped off the limo, nervous and excited for today's recording. I sped through the revolving doors and made my way to the grand lobby. The white marble floor was shining and the windows were skyscraper tall. There stood a tall man, otherwise known as Mr. Kamui.

"Just on time dear! Welcome, please come this way," He said rather pleasantly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Alright, start in three, two, one..." and then the recording specialist gave me a nod which indicated go.

_(Love is War)_

_"Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou_

_Ahhh! (scream)_

_Haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou_

_Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_Ahh, sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante_

_Wakatteru kedo dousureba ii no_

_Doushitara dousureba_

_BAKA da na... watashi_

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou_

_Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!_

_Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi_

_Misete ageru watashi no omoi o_

_Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai_

_Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai_

_Kimochi ga osaerarenakute_

_Doushitara dousureba_

_Naite nanka nain dakara ne_

_Daisuki_

_Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute_

_Shudan nante erande'rarenai_

_SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_Geigeki youi_

_Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu_

_Koi wa moumoku_

_Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no."_

I ended the song, breathless. Everyone in the room stood up and applauded. How considerate! I gave them a silly curtsy and stepped out of the recording room. Gaku patted me on the back as I noticed a small blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl in the corner. She didn't applaud.

"Wow Miss Miku, that was spectacular! Most coming-of-idols forget this assignment or fail! Now, lets work on the instrumental parts and back ups, along with additional recordings," Gaku beamed. "By the way, here's a bonus pay check. I honestly wasn't expecting this, so go ahead and take it!"

I cautiously received the smooth envelope with golden lining. I took a quick peek to see my check. My jaw dropped. The check said I received 20,000,000 yen! I nearly fainted and thanked Gaku multiple times. (20,000,000 yen is around 200,000 US dollars.) I shoved the envelope into my bag and began to work.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Once we were done, Gaku said I could look at the other songs and practice them in the other recording room while he was busy preparing Rin with dance lessons for the concerts and lip syncing.

"Gaku, do you need another back up dancer? I would love to help," I asked.

"I'm actually ok, but you could practice with us anyway if you're not busy. We could use a water girl," He replied as he walked off.

"Alright, I'll see you then!"

I ran off to recording room number two. I couldn't believe it. I would be "performing" with my favorite artists! I was so excited that accidentally bumped into someone. It was obviously a man, being much taller and having a more masculine figure. He smelled like...warm vanilla.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't really pay attention-"

I was going to complete my sentence until I noticed who I awkwardly crashed into.

Kaito Shion.

I am in the presence of Kaito Shion. Holy mother of leeks. Time seemed to stop as I got a better look at him. He was even more handsome up close. Kaito's sharp jaw line to his soft navy blue hair. Perfection.

My cheeks instantly flamed up as I struggled to say something.

"Hi."

Nailed it. Totally.

"Hi! Your Miku-chan, right? I'm Kaito Shion. We're singing together for Kagami-san's debut I've been told," he cheerfully replied to my "very intelligent" comment.

"Y-yeah. By the way, I'm a REALLY huge fan of you and your music. It's a dream to perform with you Shion-sama," I hastily mumble as I tensely bow.

"It's nice to see a fan! I think we'll work great together then. Also, just call me Kaito."

I can't believe I'm going to sing with him. It completely slipped my mind! He led the way into the practice room and held the door for me.

"Why thank you," I jokingly said.

"Anything for you, Miku-chan," he replied, acting along.

We both laughed as we got our music ready. The song prepared for us was called "Cendrillon". I read the lyrics as Kaito got the recording room set up. What an intense and adventurous song this was! I guess I had to put in a lot of emotion into this duet. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name.

"Miku! Can I call you that?"

"Of-of course!"

"Great, let's warm up and practice together!"

"S-sure!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

We ended up practicing the entire song. Kaito suggested we record now, and it turns out we were ready for it. Gakupo was very pleased and said I could leave or explore around the building. I had time, so I decided to take a look at his office.

Gaku's office was spectacular and three times bigger than the one I saw at the auditioning building. However, the shelf full of CDs were new, so it caught my eye. I randomly selected a dark purple CD that was labeled: Gaku Kamui- Paranoid Doll {Single}. Gakupo used to be a very famous idol when he was younger. I slid the CD into the player as Gaku's rich and deep voice filled the room. No wonder he was so popular! His voice was absolutely splendid. My musical trance was interrupted with a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!"

There stood Rin in a pale blue sundress, looking like she had just jumped out of a fashion magazine. She could've been even more gorgeous if it wasn't for that annoyed expression on her face.

"Uncle told me that Luka, Kaito, Len and I are going to a carnival tomorrow for some "bonding time"," Rin said, using her fingers as quotation marks. "He said that you could come too, but I honestly don't know why. You aren't really important anyway. Come by the Boardwalk Carnival in the south-western part of town around noon unless you change your mind," she smugly added as she sauntered back into the hallway.

"Ok," I replied weaker than I expected.

Ouch. Well, a carnival sounded fun I guess. Plus, I could try to figure out Rin and her motives. After all, I wanted to know why she was always treating me like this. I turned off the CD player and headed home, still hearing Gakupo's harmonious voice echoing through my mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the 5th chapter of Mr. Music. I love you my readers! 3 So, Kaito finally makes an appearance! Hmm...what could this mean? Lol, I'll leave that to y'alls imagination. The next chapter is going to be a LONG one, so get excited! :D Now to reply to my reviewers!**

**Reply To: nekopyon**

**Haha, Thanks! I'm glad you got the impression of Len being a bit bothersome yet cute. That was my goal^^ Don't die Neko-san! You still need to write and read here! XD I know, right? Bad Miku, no Kaito posters! It's ok, you'll grow eventually. :) Alright, thanks and good-bye!**

**Reply To: REMEMBA MEE (guest)**

**Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'll update as soon as I can! :D**

**Can't thank y'all enough for all the reviews and love! If you have questions, criticism, comments or just wanna talk, come write a review. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Mr Music (6)

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or songs/song lyrics in this story blah blah blah.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap. 6:

"But Gumi, the money is for more important uses, like food or paying bills!"

"Shush yo face woman. We are going shopping, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! MY PARENTS CAN TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE LIKE NOTHING, SO LET'S GO!"

I sigh in defeat as I let Gumi drag me onto the bus. Ever since I came home with the check and news about the carnival, Gumi insisted on going shopping. Once she wants something, there's no point on stopping her. I also remembered that Gumi was filthy rich. Huh. She sure doesn't act like a spoiled brat, which I admire about her.

We both plop down on the bus seating for two. The clock on the driver's panel read 7:30 a.m. Wait, what?

"Gumi, how are we going shopping if it's _7:30am in the morning?!"_

"The mall opens early and closes at 3:00pm due to construction of the stadium. Did you really think I didn't think this through?"

"Fine, you win. I'll only go with you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Come with me to the Carnival. I don't really want to be alone..."

"I thought you'd never ask."

When Gumi said she thought this through, she wasn't kidding.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

We came back at around 11 am. I nearly fainted as I crashed down on my small bed. Shopping should be considered a sport- it's exhausting. Gumi on the other hand was thriving much better than I was. I slowly dragged myself onto the rug as Gumi began to speak.

"I have the perfect outfit for you. A peach polka-dotted sleeveless dress with this skinny white belt. Then put these golden hoop earrings and white ballet flats. Oh, oh and this beige over the shoulder bag! What do you think?" Gumi asked cheerfully.

"It's really nice but I don't think I should wear a dress-"

"No. You are wearing this. Period," Gumi ordered with a hard voice.

"Fine..." I grumbled.

Soon it became time to go. Gumi settled for a simple white ruffle tank top with dark denim shorts, topped off with orange sandals and bangles. Just before we went out, Gumi claimed she forgot something. After some shuffling noises, she skipped over to the doorstep and held up two sunglasses.

"For the superstar effect. You know?" Gumi offered.

I rolled my eyes as we both laughed and put them on. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

As we approached the carnival's sunny atmosphere, Gumi became a little tense.

"Oh my god. Going to the carnival with such famous idols. Aren't you nervous?" Gumi inquired.

"Of course I am! Just stay calm on the outside, but freak out on the inside," I reply as laughter erupted from both of us.

We hopped out of the taxi as I handed the man some money. Today's sunny rays warmed up both of us as we proceed to the entrance of the carnival. The one we came to was set on a boardwalk, so you could smell the fresh saltwater from the ocean. I soon spotted a familiar blonde girl, sporting her signature white bow.

"Oi! Kagami-san! Over here!" I brightly called out, waving my arms.

She spun around in a beautiful sailor themed dress. It had thin blue and white stripes with a thick red and gold belt above her midriff. As always, Rin looked like a model. As soon as she realized who were, she scowled and looked away. Then I noticed another figure. She was very tall and gave off an elegant aura. Her pale bubblegum colored hair was tied into a bun as she wore light pink shorts with a white tank top and a teal overshirt that said love. I instantly recognized her.

Luka Megurine.

Gumi looked at me with a complete star-struck look on her face. I mirrored the exact same expression, trying to be calm. Excitement filled up inside of me instantly. As we arrived near the two, Kaito and Len showed up as well.

"Mi-mi chan! I see you brought Goom-goom. Well, I brought Kaito," Len said with a smile.

Gumi immediately blushed at Len's acknowledgement of her and looked away. I greeted everybody and we headed inside the carnival's interior. Rollercoasters spun left to right, a ferris wheel towered over all the game booths, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy, the jolly atmosphere this was a real carnival. And so far, I was loving it.

"Let's visit the ferris wheel first," I suggested.

"Sure. It sounds fun," Luka agreed.

I fangirled on the inside.

Everyone else followed our lead as the humongous ferris wheel became even larger. The line was tolerable, so we hopped in, hoping the wait wouldn't be too long. As I got closer, to the ferris wheel, I soon realized that one booth held up to three people. At least we were a group of six. That was some good luck.

"Hey, the booth only holds up to three people. Since we're a group of six, I think we should split in half," I informed everybody.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rin muttered loud enough for me to hear, making me feel dumb.

"Well, I want to go with these two ladies over here," Kaito said, putting his arms around Gumi and Luka. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous, but I wouldn't let it bother me.

Luka peeled off his arm and uncomfortably nudged away from him. Gumi was too paralyzed to move. We were now in front of the line. Kaito, Luka and Gumi stepped onto the tinted glass booth and waved a little goodbye. Rin, Len and I got on the next glass booth that was tinted a slight yellow. I took a seat that had a nice view. Len sat in front of me and Rin sat right next to him. The ferris wheel slowly elevated as the door closed, shutting us all inside the confinement. This was awesome, I could see the entire Boardwalk Carnival! I smiled to myself, feeling a little silly about me getting so excited over something like this.

I peered over to what the other two were doing. Len was looking out the window, smiling like a fool. Rin on the other hand was not doing so well. She looked...scared. Her face was scrunched up and she clung onto Len. Here's a common case of "scared of heights".

"Are you...ok?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"Sh-shut up. N-no, I'm f-fine," Rin stuttered.

Sure you were fine. Sure.

"Oh, Rin-chan!" Len said with a worried expression. "Don't worry, we're here. I think the ride is almost done, so hang in there."

Rin quietly nodded her head. She shut her eyes as Len soothingly stroked her hair. Holy mother of leeks. I am SO shipping this. Oops, sorry... heh heh heh...

Rin started to blush, but she didn't resist his touch. Hmm...

The booth came to a halt, as we exited through the creaky door. Rin was still clinging on to len, shaking and flustered at the same time. Luka, Gumi and Kaito were at the Ice cream Parlor. We headed over to the shop as everybody greeted us. By then, Rin was ok, but still a little shaken.

"Hey, let's go play some games!" Kaito said excitedly.

We all headed towards the carnival game section. There were dart games, water gun games and so many more. The prizes were amazing as well. Stuffed animals hung from each booth, each slightly different from the others. I then spotted an awesome stuffed toy. It was a blushing leek plushy. It was unbelievably adorable.

"Hey Len-kun, how 'bout this game?" Kaito asked with a goofy grin.

I looked at the game Kaito planned to play. It was one of those strength tests- where you hit a *cushioned pedestal with a hammer and then a meter would tell you how hard you hit it. Kaito looked pretty arrogant about his offer. I bet he was planning to win.

"Sounds good. Let's find out who's the better man," Len counter attacked smugly.

"You're on _shota_."

Oh boy. Here comes "The Battle of the Century".

Both guys handed the booth master tickets. Kaito stepped up first, grabbing the hammer, preparing to give it his all. I had a feeling he and Len were going to try and show off. Kaito gave me a toothy grin and swung the hammer high in the air and hit the pedestal, making a loud BAM. The meter shot up, lighting up it's tracks. When the meter stopped, everyone was in awe.

"Mr, you received an 87 out of 100! That's one of the highest scores I've seen!" the booth master confirmed with wonder.

"Now let's see _you_ try, girly boy," Kaito teased, tossing Len the hammer.

Len grumbled something about Kaito being an ice cream freak or whatever and stepped up to hit. He gave me a wink and swung at the pedestal in the same fashion Kaito did. Everyone anxiously waited for the results- even the booth master and people passing by. The meter wavered around 87 and 88. Ding! It stopped at 88. Wow.

"HAH! OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE KAITO SHION, IN YOUR FACE! WHO'S THE SHOTA NOW, HUH?" Len smugly shouted at Kaito's face.

People started to look at the two boys. Len just had to shout his name out. Now that I think about it, why aren't they wearing disguises?

"Good one, I must admit Len. But alas, you still look like a girl," Kaito said in mock pity.

Everyone stopped and stared. Len had been pointed out as well.

"Shut up, I bet you don't even have any manly qualities anyway besides your stupid face," Len challenged.

Kaito gave him a haughty smile and lifted up his t-shirt, revealing his well toned six-pack.

Oh. My. God.

Insert nosebleed action.

My eyes boggled out of my head as girly squeals erupted from the crowd. Len lost his words and became flustered. He knew Kaito won this round. After all, a stripping Kaito is a winning Kaito. Len grumbled and walked away, leaving us to catch up. Gumi and I caught each others eyes and we laughed like crazy. Luka joined us in our giggle fit.

"SHUT UP GUYS! It's not funny," Len screeched, trying to preserve the last of his dignity.

My eyes lit up as we approached a roller coaster. I loved roller coasters, the flying feeling in your stomach to the thrills of the ride. Gumi saw my excitement, and suggested we go ride the roller coaster. Everyone didn't seem to mind except Len. Once Gumi mentioned a roller coaster, he already looked uneasy.

"Uh guys...I'll just stay here and you know, uh wait for you all-"

"Is Len too afraid to ride the big bad roller coaster?" Kaito slyly asked.

"N-no! Fine, I'll ride it. But I'm going to the back-"

"Len, do you want to ride with me in the front? It'll be _tons_ of fun," I add with a mischievous gleam in my eye. Kaito and I exchanged looks, knowing what to do.

"...o-ok."

Fistpump. This...will be interesting.

The line wasn't very long, so we got on the rollercoaster in no time. I was filled with energy, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Len looked like he was going to pee his pants when he sat in the cart with me. I put my hand over his for reassurance. He turned a bright red and looked away. I leaned in closer so that I could get a better look at him. I caught his glance and smiled, making him a shade of scarlet.

The rollercoaster creaked as we departure up into the sky. Len looks purple and gripped my hand firmly. Of course, being the evil person I am, I must take advantage of this. Once we were all at the tippy top, I grabbed his hand into the air and screamed as loud as I could. Len joined me, only it was filled with fear rather than joy. We made sharp turns and glided across downhill tracks. Everything was a rush. My hair wildly flailed as I screamed with excitement. I looked at Len, and he actually was smiling. I grinned too as we both yelled one last time, hand in hand.

The gang hopped off the ride, still feeling a little dizzy. Gumi wiggled her eyebrows as she discreetly pointed at my hands. My eyes widened as my hand slipped out of his. I saw Rin, glaring at me with intense ferocity. Chills shot through my spine as we walked towards our next destination. Turns out, we were heading towards the food court. I hungrily licked my lips as I went to a corn dog stand. Gumi was right behind me.

"So...you and Kagamine-san, huh?" she asked mischievously.

"What makes you think that?" I replied with complete confusion.

"Oh you know...nothing," Gumi said with a sneaky smile.

Gumi will be Gumi.

As soon as we got our corn dogs, we headed back to our table. Everyone was indulging in their food except Rin. She just sat there, having a staring contest with her orange smoothie. Me on the other hand, I had a corn dog, chili cheese fries, a coke and a large cotton candy I planned to share with Gumi. I felt like a pig compared to her.

"So I was wondering," I said, trying to make a conversation, "why aren't y'all wearing any disguises?"

"Gakupo-sama has the perimeter secured to make our visit less 'restricted'," Kaito replied in a professional manner.

"I'm glad he did. I personally don't like wearing wigs..." Luka added in.

"Hey Miku-chan, can we...talk for a second?" Rin asked me with a tight smile.

"Sure!" I replied cheerfully.

We both walked up to the candied apple stand. Rin gave me a murderous look.

"Do you know how _annoying_ you are? I can't take it. Your slutty attitude is making my makeup melt and your voice is the most _awful_ thing I have ever heard in my life. You're unfashionable, your hair looks like a rat's nest, you're a little whore, yet you seem like an angel to everyone. You didn't fool me, bitch. And you have two _freakin_ man-gods in the palm of your hand. Don't you realize how _I_ feel? Oh wait, you aren't even capable of that. Len always pays attention to _you_, smiles and laughs around _you_ and does favors for you that he doesn't do for _me_! And the way he talks about you almost everyday, it's sickening. _Stay away_ from him, ok? You should just _die_ and _rot away in HELL!_" Rin screeched, causing everyone to look our way.

"I'm so sorry Rin, I didn't realize-" I said, but cut off by a slap to my cheek.

_SMACK!_

Rin was fuming at me. Rogue tears slipped from my eyes as I tenderly touch my cheek. It stings and feels numb. You couldn't imagine how I felt. Normal people would be very angry now. I on the other hand was crying. Crying for Rin. I was so inconsiderate to her. I took a bold step that made Rin flinch. I put my arms around her and embraced her in a hug.

"I a-apologize *sniff* for m-making you feel this way," I murmur.

At first, Rin looked like she was about to experience a heart attack. Then, she shoved me to the ground and went to the booth, grabbing a vat of melted caramel. My eyes widened as the sugary syrup covered me head to toe. I had just caramelized. I wiped the sticky sweetness off my face as I examine Rin. Her eyes expanded in horror and froze. She dropped the vat and ran off, trying to avoid the stares she was getting.

"MIKU! Oh god, let me help you up," Gumi anxiously said.

I slowly stood up as Gumi helped me. Kaito helped me too while Luka and Len began to wipe off some caramel.

"There's a beach over in the east part of the amusement park. I think they'll have a body rinse station somewhere," Luka informed.

I weakly nodded as I was led to the beach.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

After the slight rinse, I dried off my body. The caramel scent was still lurking around me, but it smelt sweet. Unfortunately, the lower half of my hair was a sticky mess. I had no choice. I quickly grabbed my two thick hair ties and ran off to a small dock. Despite the pleas of my friends, I kept running. I could hear multiple thuds of other feet.

As soon as I made it to the dock, I spotted the exact thing I needed. A fishing spear.

"Excuse me, may I use your fishing spear?" I asked the old fisherman.

"Of course. Be careful though, the blade is extremely sharp. Even the slightest contact with it can split your skin," the kind fisherman warned.

I nodded and looked at Gumi. She knew what I was going to do.

"But Miku, it took so long to grow out your hair," she said.

I gave her a sad smile as the spear sliced through my hair.

_Thump_.

A large clump of exotic teal hair lay near my feet. My hair felt lighter as I continued to cut it. At last it was done. My hair was now mid-back length. I handed back the spear to the baffled fisherman as I put the hair ties around my wrist. Perplexed emotions spread across everyone's face. Then I noticed white hair bow bouncing far from the dock near the edge of the beach. I instantly knew what to do.

"Guys, how about we go to the karaoke place a few blocks away? I'll meet up with you guys later. I have something important to do," I quickly say.

Before they could answer, I sped off to where I spotted the moving white hair bow. I looked back and saw Gumi walking off first with clumps of teal in her hands. Thanks goom-goom. I continued to run until I saw Rin, curled up into a ball. She was sniveling and shaking. I sat next to her, putting an arm around her. Rin twitched and looked up. She noticed my hair, according to her expression. I gave her a smile and sang her a lullaby.

_"My dear princess,_

_oh how pretty you are,_

_I always will love you,_

_No matter where you are._

_You may take wrong turns ,_

_and forget what is right,_

_but my love for you,_

_will show you the light._

_So when I am old,_

_and no longer here,_

_remember my love,_

_and we will always be near."_

I ended the short lullaby on a sweet note and looked at Rin. Her eyes were glassy as tears started to spill out. Quiet whimpers turned into sobbing. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Once she stopped crying, she asked me a question.

"Where did you learn that song?"

"From my mom. She was going to finish the song...but then she got diagnosed with cancer and had to be hospitalized," I replied with my voice slightly cracking.

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked that. I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I'm sorry for being jealous. I'm sorry for everything I did. I just envied you so much. You're so beautiful and kind. You even forgave me for everything I did. I'm just an inconvenience," Rin confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry for not considering your feelings. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. You will never be an inconvenience to anyone. You're very beautiful Rin, and don't let people tell you otherwise. I know you have a kind heart. Rin, you're a wonderful person blinded by envy. Erase all of that nasty stuff and you'll be who you truly are," I confess as well.

"Thank you Miku-san. I also like your new hair. It looks nice."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

We both stood in front of the tinted door that led to all our friends. I looked at Rin and held her hand. She nodded and we opened the door. All heads were turned as we stepped in. Everyone looked at Rin. She inhaled and spoke to everyone.

"Minna...I'm so sorry for being so rude and mean. Please forgive me. I'm not expecting you too, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm so sorry."

Everyone then looked at me. I gave Rin a big hug. Soon, all of us were hugging her. Once we pulled away, Rin smiled.

She smiled.

We all sat down as we ordered food and typed in numbers for requested songs.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's sing our own songs and see what our scores are!" Kaito suggested.

"That sounds fun! I want to try first," Luka chimed in.

She rummaged through the songbook and found one of her hit singles, _Just Be Friends._

As music started, Kaito grabbed a tambourine and started dance around the room. Len and Rin became back dancers for Luka. I gave Gumi "The Look". She gave me a wicked smile, knowing what to do. We both hopped onto the table and started to do our famous Retarded Tango. Gumi and I looked crazy and no one cared.

"Luka Megurine: Just Be Friends. You got a score of 96 out of 100. Congratulations!"

Luka did an over-exaggerated bow as we all started to laugh. Kaito was up next. He punched in the numbers for _Heartbeat Clocktower._ The lights got low and the disco ball came down. Kaito stood on the table, doing the craziest dance ever. Luka, Gumi and I became back up dancers as Rin and Len started to make a beat with the tambourines.

"Kaito Shion: Heartbeat Clocktower. You got a score of 74 out of 100. Better luck next time!"

"WHAT? _WHAT_? HOW CAN THAT BE, IT'S EVEN MY OWN SONG," Kaito yelled at the screen. Everyone bursted into laughter.

Len swiped the controller and queued the song...oh god no. Even I knew this one. IT got him REAL popular after all.

"Len, why that song? It's so...eugh..." Kaito complained.

"Please. I'm just mature enough to sing it, unlike you," Len replied.

"Anything but this Len, we have younger audience with us," Luka commanded.

"But we're practically all the same age-"

"NO BUTS. You aren't singing Spice."

"Yes ma'am."

He changed it to a song called Fire Flower. Rin and I became back up dancers while Luka and Gumi were in charge of the tambourines. Kaito was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Len Kagamine: Fire Flower. You got a score of 75 out of 100. Better luck next time!"

"WHAT? B-but that's..." Len exclaimed dumbfounded.

"I know your pain bro," Kaito said.

While these two drama queens were busy, I quickly typed in a song for Rin. It was one of my favorites. Meltdown, by The Black Diamonds. As soon as the intro started, I handed Rin a microphone. She shook her head and mouthed no, but I just shoved it into her hands. Too late, the song already started.

Rin's voice was very small. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a second microphone and stood with Rin, singing with her. Her confidence shot up as we got closer to the chorus. Then, we turned into rock stars. We were jamming out, head banging to making air guitars and piano playing movements. Soon, I slowly stopped singing until it was just Rin. She didn't notice until the end. Rin blushed as we all applauded.

"The Black Diamonds: Meltdown. You got a score of 96 out of 100. Congratulations!"

We applauded again, but I made some whooping noises, causing Rin to be embarrassed.

Her voice was absolutely amazing. Why did Gakupo tell me the exact opposite?

"Alright guys, here's for the famous Gumi Solo!" Gumi called out. "Miku, will you do the honors of picking for me?"

"Of course your highness," I replied with a fancy accent.

I punched in the numbers. As soon as I hit enter, the words Mozaik Roll by The Black Diamonds appear on to the screen. This was Gumi's song. I grabbed some fake sunglasses and model-walked my way to Gumi's side. I did an air guitar and head banged through the entire song.

"The Black Diamonds: Mozaik Roll. You got a score of 94 out of 100. Congratulations!"

After the chorus of applause and whooping, Gumi spoke through the mic.

"Is everyone ready to hear Miku perform?" She shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone replied.

Gumi tossed me the mic and entered the song. Yes! It was one of my favorites as well! _Abstract Nonsense_ by The Black Diamonds. I handed a bunch of crazy afroes, mustaches and sunglasses to everyone. Once we were set, I pushed start as I slid my sunglasses on. Everyone was either dancing like crazy or air guitaring by my side. Len kept glancing at me. At the end of the song, everyone did the normal applause.

"The Black Diamonds: Abstract Nonsense. You got a score of 98 out of 100. Congratulations!"

"IN YOUR FACES! HAH!" I said with triumph.

"So not fair. I'm going to beat you Miku," Len said cooly.

"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try."

"Me too! I deserve another chance!" Kaito shouted.

We all laughed. Singing, eating and sharing laughs was what we did the rest of the time. I can assure you that tonight was the best night of my life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

**Whoa. How many centuries have past? XD Really sorry y'all that it took so long. Now Rin isn't mean anymore! *celebrates Thanks for reading this long-awaited chapter. Now onwards to the review replyin'!**

**Reply To: Nekopyon**

**XD yes, yes he is. This chapter had a little Kaito vs. Len. Hope it met up to your expectations...*sweatdrop **

**Yeah because when you have 200,000 dollars, you gotta spend 'em on chocolate. XD**

**Lol, Gumi has a pile of Len posters in the secret cabin in the kitchen. You want one? **

**Alright, I'll try to update...gotta get my lazy butt off the sofa and type...XD**

**Reply To: its jate bro**

**ERMERGHERD CALM YO MILKSHAKES WOMAN! I'll try to update! XD**

**Ok, thanks for reading! Buh-bye~**


	7. Mr Music (7)

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid- NO ONE REALLY READS THIS ANYWAY

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

Chap. 7:

"That was a good recording. I think that will be it for now Miku-san," Luka confirmed.

"You do realize that you can call me Miku," I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok Miku. Then you can call me Luka."

"Awesome!"

Luka and I both exited the recording room, satisfied with the job we had done. Ever since the Boardwalk Carnival day, Rin had been much nicer and considerate to me. The thought made me smile. It was never a good feeling to have an enemy after all.

"Hey," Luka said, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, "sorry that Rin hasn't been exactly polite to you. She isn't usually like that. Rin hasn't been around many people so she doesn't know how to act around others. Especially dudes. Plus, I think she might have a small crush on Len."

"I _knew_ she had a thing for Len. I _knew_ it."

"Really? I think he'd look better with y-"

"I think I'll try to play matchmaker with them. Bye Luka, I'm going to record with Len in recording room number 5. See ya!"

Luka waved goodbye as I jogged over to the room. I came in to see that he was sitting on the table, tapping his pen on the table, headphones on his ruffled flaxen hair. His crystal eyes darted my way as he cracked a smile.

"Hey there Mi-Mi chan! Let's get started."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

After recording with Len, I headed down to the dance hall where all the back up dancers and Rin were. Rin was practicing with Kaito. I changed into sportswear and tied my hair into a high pony tail. Walking into the grand room, people gracefully glided as an instructor criticized the performance. I then turned to see that Rin was with not only Kaito, but with Luka and Len.

I kept walking until I found a single dancer. He was practicing solo, his unusual pink hair bouncing with the beat of his movements. I sauntered up to him and asked a question.

"By any chance, do you need a dance partner?"

"Why yes, my partner is at a funeral today so she couldn't make it. I'm Yuuma and you must be the famous Miku Hatsune," he replied with a pleasant tone.

I did an unladylike snort and told him otherwise.

"Oh really? Well, you're all the rage with the other dancers. News about you buzzes around all the time."

"Oh yeah? What kind of news?" I asked as we began to practice.

"News like how you totally soften up Kagami-sama. You're practically a legend. I swear, that girl is so cold to everyone but Kagamine-sama."

I dove into deep thought as we moved to the rhythm of the music. I didn't even know what the moves were! I was simply mimicking Yuuma's dancing. He must've sensed my distress because he then murmured words into my ear.

"Shion-sama's dance is quite easy to learn. Just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

I slowly nodded as he spun me around. I presumed that Kaito's dance was a waltz and modern dance theme. Yuuma lifted me up like I was nothing and then swooped low to the ground. I nearly had a heart attack, but Yuuma only laughed at my expression. We continued to dance for what it seemed like an eternity.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

"So, are you staying after?" I asked Yuuma once the session was over.

"Yes. I need to fill in my partner with all the deets. Is someone picking you up?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. My friend Gumi."

"Must be nice to have a good friend always there with you," Yuuma said quietly with a distant look in his eyes.

Silence embedded the atmosphere. I desperately tried to conjure some kind of conversation starter. The awkwardness was too much for me to handle.

"Uh...nice weather we're having," I said in an uneasy tone.

"It's raining..." He replied, cocking his head sideways.

"Erm, well I like rain..?" I said, my statement coming out more like a question.

That only made him laugh. Soon I heard a series of splashes, gradually getting louder. A bright vermillion umbrella stood out in the gray sky, along with tufts of lime a hair bobbing up and down. I instantly knew who it was.

"Yo! Sorry I was a little late-" Gumi started to say. Her umbrella dropped to the damp sidewalk, water rippling on the ground.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes traveled to Yuuma. He too, was awestruck. I felt a little out-of-place. I glanced at Gumi, searching for an answer.

A silver tear ran down her cheek.

"M-megumi-chan?" Yuuma whispered, barely audible.

Rain continued to patter on Yuuma's black umbrella. He aggressively threw his umbrella to the side ran straight up to Gumi. He embraced her into a hug, tears slipping down of his face. Gumi was crying as well...but they were bitter ones. She didn't return the hug.

"Megumi...we thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me you relocated from England to Japan? Do you realize how much remorse was put over you faux death?" Yuuma whispered, his whole body violently shaking.

"I have no intention of going back. You should know that by now," Gumi spitefully spat out.

"Four years is how long I suffered. Yet, you seem..bitter. I thought..thought you were ok with the engagement. I thought you loved me."

"This isn't about the stupid engagement. This isn't about foolish love. And most importantly," Gumi hissed with an acidic tone, "this isn't about_ you_."

Gumi pushed him away and jabbed a menacing finger at him. "And if you think that _you_ can just come and try to "woo" me over, _think again_. So leave me and my friend _alone_ and _**get out of my life!**_"

Gumi ran past him and went over to me, leaving her umbrella behind. She grabbed my arm and I had no choice to run with her. I protested, but she simply wouldn't hear it. I looked past my shoulder, seeing that Yuuma had picked up the vermillion umbrella with a wistful expression. As I directed my head to the correct direction, only one question lingered through my mind.

What was going on?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••

_4 years ago, England. {Gumi}_

_"Miss Megumi! It's time for you to meet the guests," called Rosalia, my maid._

_"Do I have to?" I whined._

_"Yes mistress. You don't want them to wait very long, yes?"_

_"Very well," I grumbled as I got my butt off the lavish purple sofa._

_I walked down the marbled floor as I made it to the living room. It appeared that my parents were having a tense moment with the frustrated look on their faces. As soon as they noticed me, they got up and let the guests in. I knew who they were. My father's rival company, the Yamaha Corp. The agents only came for one reason: to try to make my father sell the company to them. It's been like this since our company managed to outrank them. The only real importance of their visit to me is that they brought the heir to the company._

_"Hello Mr.-" the first agent started to say, but my father cut him off._

_"No, I am not interested in selling the Crypton Corp. Good day," my father curtly said._

_He slammed the door in their faces and crawled back to his office. My mom followed. I slowly crept up to the tinted doors and could only make out a few words._

_"When will the madness stop? There has to be something that will put an end to this pointless feud," my father stressed._

_I couldn't stand it. I ran away to the garden, the only place that I felt at home at. I was also hoping that Yuuma, the heir, would be there waiting for me in the center of the shrubbery maze. I knew the path by heart, and so did he. Yuuma was my only friend. I was homeschooled, so I never really met anyone that was my age. Being one of the only people I was actually close to, I couldn't help but develop a little crush on him._

_"Megumi-chan!" Yuuma's voice cried out._

_I broke out in a smile and called out, "Yuuma! Quit with the weird Japanese honorifics and call me Megumi!"_

_"Sorry, bad habit," he said, his voice nearing._

_I finally reached the heart of the maze, where Yuuma was there, waiting for me. He gave me a toothy smile and I gave him one in return. We soon made our way to our bird viewing hedge, where birds could be seen most often. I challenged him to see who could spot a bluejay first. I knew he couldn't say no. Yuuma loved a challenge._

_"I see one! I see one!" Yuuma cried out, wildly flailing his arms._

_"Shoot. You cheated, didn't you?"_

_"Nope. Birds just seem to love me."_

_"Oh please. The only thing that bird loves is that pastry you're hiding in your pocket."_

_"Oh man," Yuuma said frantically, "you saw that? It was supposed to be a surprise..."_

_"It's now or never Yuuma..."_

_"Ok, you win..."_

_I gave him a triumphant smile as he frowned. We went back to the center of the maze, crashing down on the soft picnic blanket that had been laid out by Yuuma. He held out two pieces of delicate cake. It had white frosting and was slightly orange. I grinned, knowing that he picked out my favorite kind- carrot cake._

_"Here. It's for you."_

_"And if it wasn't, I would probably get super mad at you."_

_Yuuma laughed and replied, "Of course."_

_We both ate and shared stories, ones that made us spit crumbs on the lawn (From laughter) and ones that made us thrilled to the maximum. Those were good times. After our treat, we began a more serious conversation. One that turned my life upside down._

_"Do you ever think the fight between our parents will ever end?" Yuuma said, looking off to space._

_"Maybe. If something is done about it."_

_"I was thinking..."_

_"Yeah? Go on," I pushed._

_"Erm...I..maybe we could.." Yuuma stuttered, flustered and as red as the garden roses._

_"Well, I really like you Megumi. But more than friends."_

_Now it was my turn to blush._

_"And if we persuade our parents to, I don't know...get engaged, it would be killing two birds with one stone! No more fighting...plus I get to have you..." Yuuma said, whispering the last few words. He was nervously fiddling with his fingers, a habit of his._

_"...that might work. You're a genius Yuuma!" I replied, giving him a big bear hug._

_I remember, when we parted ways, Yuuma had the brightest smile on his face but the saddest eyes._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••_

_After telling my parents about the engagement idea, they thought I was insane. I mean, what could a thirteen year-old know about this? Regardless of the questions that stood before them, they decided to give the idea a chance. I was brimming with joy._

_Ah, how foolish I was back then._

_I went back to the garden, but I heard muffled voices. They were beyond the maze. I snuck to the back entrance and started to listen to the conversation._

_"Perfect my boy. Once the marriage is done and through, you can get divorced but still have ownership of both companies!" A deep voice claimed._

_My eyes widened in fear. Yuuma had lied. He was never with me in the first place. My chest burned with an angry fire, erupting to every inch it could possibly devour. Bitter tears streamed down my face as I slowly crumbled. So this was a heartbreak._

_"Yes father."_

_That's when I cracked. Yuuma let it happened. My black hatred for Yuuma rapidly spread throughout my body. Mom and Dad were right._

_All of those damned Yamaha's were the same._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••_

_Father was enraged with the news. However, he already agreed to the engagement and there was no way out of it. If guilt could be weighed, it would be two thousand pounds right on my shoulders. My parents knew that once the deal was sealed, there was no going back. But my eccentric father had an idea._

_"Death. That's it! If Megumi is supposedly "dead", they'll have no choice but to call off the engagement!"_

_"Honey, that's insane! Surely there's another way..."_

_"...no. I'll fake a death. It's the most I can do."_

_Both my parents were stunned._

_"Sweetheart..."_

_"Megumi, are you serious?"_

_"Yes. I want to be relocated...in Japan. Where grandma is. Plus that girl I played with a lot when we visited her. Miku was it?"_

_My parents gave each other grim looks. It was the only way._

_"...very well. Japan it is."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Ok...go ahead, throw you spears and knives at me.

*dodges all of them but is stupidly hit by the handle part of one of the knives

My lame-o excuse is that...I WAS ON VACAY ;A;

And everyone needs a break. Ok. SOOOOO back to biz. Oh, you thought that it would be all fun and games, huh? NOPE. I hope you liked Gumi's past peek. It was fun writing it! alright, well bye! I feel too guilty to answer to reviews because they're so...ancient ;A;

Okie Dokie, bye!


End file.
